Judhofkiin
The Judhofkiin (Dragon Language: , meaning Queen-Home), also known as Palace of Marcella, Marcella Septim's Mansion, Realm of Peaceful and Dovahndor, is an subrealm that belong and residence of Marcella Septim, the former Empress of Cyrodiil. It said to be gift by Shor or Akatosh, and it's located within Aetherius. After ascended into godhood, the Nine Divines, now called the Ten awarded Marcella for her accomplishments and led Cyrodiil to peace and Marcella become the Goddess of War and Strength, as well as the Divine Protector of the Dragon Empire. It had said the Daedra was unsuccessful invading Judhofkiin, because of Shor. History and background For centuries the ruins of mysteries gate stood dormant on the peak of the Throat of the World. Few know about it's existence and even fewer has seen it. No one really knows its origins, but there are several theories. Some say it was built by an ancient civilization in an attempt to contact the gods, while others say it was builds by the gods themselves. Millenia ago the dragons named the gate Monahven Miraad, or the Gate of Mother Wind in the dragon tongue. This name was later adapted by the Greybeards, who made their sanctuary on the mountain centuries ago. When Marcella Septim acceded into become the God of the Ten Divines after her passing. According to The Dragon Queen of Cyrodiil,The Dragon Queen of Cyrodiil it states that Marcella was awarded not only her becoming a god within the Divines, but have her own residence in Aetherius. It also mentions that at the time Marcella defeated the World Eater Alduin in Sovngarde, Marcella see Akatosh upon the defeat of Alduin, and said that there's going to be "good place for her accomplishments". The builder of the Goddess' Home is either Shor, who is the creator god of Nirn and Sovngarde or Zenithar, God of labor. Upon completion, Marcella was very impressed and started to love it, and started to named her new home "Judhofkiin" meaning 'Queen-Home'. It also said that her wife Pandora Cheyagen, who become Saint upon her death few years later, of re-joining her in her new mansion-like home together, and stated that she would join her love to at least be by her side, it was her only wish after they were separated and soon they were reunited - bound together forever. Fifth Era During the Fifth Era, when Emperor Titus Septim III was killed by Shamar gro-Rogdul in the woke of the King Shamar's Conquest of Cyrodiil. Doing this time, Marcella was called by the Imperials to be "Warrior Goddess", and transported to Cyrodiil and saved and Shamar was later killed by Lioninus Avento, who become Emperor soon after. And Hades return after the pervious era defeat by Marcella Septim herself, and he attempted to invaded Judhofkiin, but failed. He also sent his agent Tauraril Athan to same task, but also failed, due to the powerful of the Divines and Shor shielded and protected the realm. Description Judhofkiin is located between Aetherius and Aetherius, and the mansion-like home. It also often referred to as the Seven Great Halls, or simply the Seven Halls. Judhofkiin including the Main Halls, the Private Quarters, the exterior, and the Collector's hall. It also guarded by the Dragonguards, which serve as Judhofkiin's guardians and protectors. These powerfull beings are not fallen heroes, but large aetherial constructs, whose only purpose is to protect the Halls at any cost. Once traveled through the Monahven Miraad gate, you are at the entrance of Marcella's residence realm. Once inside, you're at the Hall of Feasts, which similar to Hall of Valor. To your right, there's a Mead Hall with an combat training, and armory, like forge, grindstone, a workbench to improve armor and a smelter. To your left from the entrance, it leads to "The Garden" also called Hall of Magic, it with both a Alchemy Lab and an Enchanting table with Mages. From the right, besides the enchanting section, it's entry of Marcella's private quarters, also gain entry from the left door of the Antechamber of the Fallen. The Private Quarters is considered Marcella Septim's bedroom, dining room with her wife, her office, and an kitchen, it also have an "Banner Hall", which considered an Imperialized throne next to the stairs connected and in front of the throne it's have large table with chairs that have a feast. In the Antechamber of the Fallen from the Hall of Feasts from the right, it leads to a Collector's Hall section, and have a "The Museum" with a armor gallery, and Weapon Plaques and Racks and mannequins. Moving forward from Antechamber of the Fallen, you reached the Alduin's End, which also hold the Marcella's Throne Room, which her throne is appears with golden with dragon. Coming out of the Throne Room, it leads to a Balcony, it have an feast large table with an Roasted Ox Head (on a table in the center) and two Roasted Ox Legs. Over in the distance, there's a dragon called Novulvenkaal, who serve as both Judhofkiin and Marcella's guardian and housecarl. Gallery Novulvenkaal Judhofkiin.png|Novulvenkaal guarding. Judhofkiin Private Office.jpg|Marcella's Private Office. Judhofkiin Dining Hall.jpg|Marcella's Private Dining Hall. Judhofkiin Private Bedroom.jpg|Marcella's Private Bedroom. Judhofkiin Throne Room.jpg|Judhofkiin Throne Room of Marcella, Goddess of War. Judhofkiin Collector Hall.jpg|Collection Hall. Judhofkiin Private Quarters.jpg|Side angle of Judhofkiin's Private Quarters of Marcella. Judhofkiin Banner Hall.jpg|Judhofkiin's Banner Hall. Judhofkiin Fallen's Antechamber.jpg|Judhofkiin's Antechamber of the Fallen. Judhofkiin Mead Hall.jpg|Mead Hall with Forge, Grindstone, and Smither. Trivia Appearances * ** Category:Religious Realms Category:Lore: Locations outside Tamriel Category:Lore: Locations